<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Isn't Easy by slasherbastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016642">Art Isn't Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard'>slasherbastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Complete, Fluff, Other, Slasher, as someone who cannot draw for shit this one hits different, cute stuff, gender neutral reader, i am uninspired, vincent isn't killing anyone hes just helping the reader draw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent tries to help the reader, who is struggling to draw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Sinclair &amp; You, Vincent Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Isn't Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short because I’m feeling a little uninspired</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A displeased sigh from your mouth caused Vincent to stop working and turn to you. ‘Oh, sorry Vincent.’ You grabbed the eraser from beside you and began rubbing out the one part of your drawing you’d spent the past half hour on, knowing it’d be useless as you were bound to make the same mistake again and rub it out again until the paper wore out. </span>
  <span>You didn’t notice Vincent until you looked up and saw him standing over you, tilting his head to try and get a look at what you’d been drawing, you quickly held the drawing up to your torso so he couldn’t see it. Although you couldn’t see his face through the mask he wore you could sense his disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s nearly done, I swear.’ You smiled and tried to continue the drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t enough for Vincent. He bent down and sat down on the floor next to you and watched as you once again failed to draw his eye - yes you were drawing him, he requested it after you told him you used to draw a lot. Annoyed, you ran a hand through your hair and looked at Vincent. ‘I swear this used to be way easier. I guess I’ve been out of practice for too long.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Vincent reached for the sketchbook and looked at you as if waiting for your permission to take it, you nodded and handed him the book along with the eraser and pen beside you and watched as he turned over onto a new page and showed you how to draw him. Every 30 or so seconds he’d turn to you to see if you were still watching and you’d nod and ask him yes or no questions about his art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Do you think it’s easy to draw eyes?’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Okay, what about hair?’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I must sound like a complete idiot.’ Vincent stopped and looked at you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shrug.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Hey!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed and rested your head on his shoulder. You didn’t plan on doing that, but it just sort of happened and neither of you seemed to complain so the two of you stayed that way until Vincent had filled a page with sketches of himself - not in a narcissistic way, though - and got back to your own drawing as he got back to work on his wax sculpture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you knew it, you were proudly showing Vincent your new sketch of him that looked even better than the original one you were planning on ripping out merely hours ago. Vincent took the drawing and removed his mask so he could see it better, the smile on his face made your chest hurt a bit. He smiled and got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around you and you sunk into him. You wished the two of you could stay that way forever, but he had bodies to sculpt and you, well, didn’t have much else to do apart from watch him. But you didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>